


Lazy Days

by Wovenbunss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, just some lovey-dovey stuff, sorry about the kinda sad near the end, the teeeniest mentions of sexual stuff but not explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wovenbunss/pseuds/Wovenbunss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into yours and Sans' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbynsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbynsfw/gifts).



> Written for Dinkywitch back in November 2015 cause she's a super awesome person! Make sure to check out her stuff cause it's all amazing!

* * *

 

Every so often, your days off align with Sans’, and the time you two have together is almost always spent splayed across your bed, the couch, or the living room floor. These lazy days are ones that you cherish above almost any others. Sometimes you sleep, sometimes you watch a movie. No matter what the two of you start off doing, you always end up the same way—curled into each other, holding hands as you map out each other’s bodies with as much wonder as the first time you had.

These days have a kind of fuzziness to them, almost as though time moved slower when they arrived. Any time you spent with Sans was comfortable, but these days were especially cozy.

Even after being together for so long, you still treasured every moment you could touch him. You often lingered the most on his hands. The curve of his phalanges, the slightly pointed edge to them, how oddly perfect your hands fit together and the way they felt on your skin. His metacarpals were similar, but wider, just a bit more flat. The carpals each had their own names: Hamate, Capitate, Pisiform. By now, you’d memorized them all.

Despite your similarities, there were differences between his bone structure and a normal human’s, which made you all the more fascinated by his body. It was obvious he was just as amazed by yours.

He never hesitated to tell you how beautiful he found you. Sometimes Sans would do nothing but lavish you with attention—he would spend hours, if you let him, doing nothing but stroking your hair, your arms, or your back.

There were times when he worried you.

Sometimes he’d cry as you let him caress you, whispering just loud enough that you could make out only a few words. “ _So lucky…can’t believe…all this time…beautiful”_ In these moments you could do nothing but hold him, running your hands back and forth across the back of his ribs and spine.

Sometimes, you cried too.


End file.
